1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicle seats and, more specifically, to a seat cushion structure.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a simplified view of a motor vehicle seat 1 of the type to which the present invention applies. Seat 1 comprises a cushion 2 and a backrest 3. Cushion 2 is supported by a frame, not shown in FIG. 1. A passenger 5 is seated on the cushion, which has a substantially horizontal upper surface. The passenger's feet rest on floor 4 of the motor vehicle. There is a free volume 6 under cushion 2 between cushion 2 and floor 4.